¿Un amor imposible?
by Nash366
Summary: Este es un fic que contiene SHONEN AI. dvertencia este fic contiene Lemon. Es un Horox Ren
1. Los pensamientos de Horo

¿Un amor imposible?  
  
Advertencia: este es un fic que contiene Yaoi y Lemon. Es un horoxren.  
  
Autora: - Hola!!! Soy Nash366. Les cuento que este es mi primer fic, por lo que les pido Que sean buenos conmigo. Siii??? Ahh, y manden reviews para ver que tal les pareció. Bueno aquí va:  
  
Capítulo 1: Los recuerdos de Horo  
  
Horo estaba en su habitación, no podía dormir. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en lo que había pasado la última vez que había visto a Ren, SU Ren.  
  
*****FLASH BACK*****  
  
Horo se encontraba cuidando la pensión porque Yoh tenía que ir a visitar a sus abuelos a Izumo. Y CLARO!!! Anna decidió que él se quedaría para cuidar y asear la casa. Pero.por qué él?? Es muy sencillo. Según Anna, Manta debía acompañarlos para cubrir los gastos del viaje, Ryu y Tamao eran los únicos que sabían cocinar. Y cómo él (Horo) era un inútil que no servía para nada, debía quedarse.  
  
Era tarde y Horo se encontraba tirado en el sillón pensando: -Esa MALDITA BRUJA!!! Que se piensa que soy. INÚTIL!!! Me dijo INÚTIL!!! Quién se cree que es, me dan ganas de..  
  
El sonido de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos del ainu. Alguien estaba tocando a la puerta.  
  
-Quién será? Se habrán olvidado algo?-pensaba Horo, mientras se levantaba para atender. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó helado. Era REN, SU REN., su amado, el chico al que la pertenecía su corazón. EL chico por el que se desvelaba en las noches pensando.  
  
Boro Boro Eh?- Horo seguía embobado, mirando esos enormes ojos dorados, esos ojos que lo hacían perderse, que lo penetraban hasta el fondo de su alma.  
  
Ren al ver como lo miraba Horo, se sonrojó levemente.  
  
Loro Loro; no me piensas dejar pasar!!!- dijo Ren. Eh?-Horo se corrió dejando pasar al chino, aún embobado. Y dónde estás todos?- pregunto Ren. Se fueron a visitar a los abuelos de Yoh. Y tú porqué te quedaste?- dijo Ren en tono burlón. Porque quise, por qué más puede ser?- dijo Horo, ya que tenía miedo de que Ren se burlara de él.no podía decirle que era porque Anna lo consideraba un INÚTIL!!. Seguro- dijo Ren mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro. SI!!!- dijo el shaman de Hokkaido. Bien, si tú lo dices.  
  
Ambos se la pasaron todo la tarde peleándose por TODO: por la comida, por  
el control de la tele, por cualquier cosa, cómo siempre acostumbraban a  
hacerlo.  
Llegada la noche ambos se fueron a dormir. Cada uno a su respectiva  
habitación.  
Horo se encontraba en su futón dando vueltas, no podía dormir, no  
sabiendo que su amado Ren se hallaba a tan poca distancia de él.. Tenía  
que hacer algo o . SE IBA A VOLVER LOCO!!!  
  
Se levantó decidido, iba a declararle su amor a Ren. Salió de su  
habitación y se paró enfrente de la puerta que lo conduciría a su amado.  
Pero.., se había quedado tieso, inmóvil, no se animaba a hacerlo. Cuando. Qué haces parado frente a mi puerta como un idiota, cerebro de hielo?  
  
Era Ren, que se hallaba parado detrás de él con un vaso de leche en su  
mano.  
  
-Ren..Dijo nervioso. Por qué no estás durmiendo?- dijo el ainu intentando  
cambiar de tema.  
- Me desvele y fui por un vaso de leche- dijo Ren- Pero.NO EVÁDAS MI  
PREGUNTA. Qué haces parado frente a mi puerta Hoto-Hoto.  
  
Horo iba a responderle cuando.se topó con esos hermosos ojos dorados y  
se volvió a perder en ellos. Ren se sonrojó.  
  
Horo en un impulso incontrolable, se acercó peligrosamente hacia los  
labios del chino, esos labios que había deseado por tanto tiempo, esos  
labios que parecían llamarlo incitándolo a que los besara....  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
Y ¿ Que les pareció? Les gustó? Espero que sí  
  
Qué pasará? Horo besará a Ren? Y el chino . cómo reaccionará?  
  
Bueno si quieren saber tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo. Aunque.ya  
está escrito, van a tener que esperar un poquito, no mucho.solo un  
poquito.  
  
Si quieren que publique el próximo capítulo manden reviews.  
  
Chauuuuu..nos vemos  
  
NASH366 


	2. Recuerdos de tiempos mejores

¿Un amor imposible?  
  
Antes de seguir con esta historia, quisiera pedirles disculpas por la demora de este segundo capítulo. No pude publicarlo antes ya que me fui de vacaciones y recién hoy pude hacerlo ya que hoy regresé.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
En el capítulo anterior:  
  
Horo iba a responderle cuando se topó con osos hermosos ojos dorados Horo, en un impulso incontrolable se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Ren, esos labios que había deseado por tanto tiempo, esos labios que parecían llamarlo, incitándolo a que los besara  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo dos: Recuerdos de tiempos mejores  
  
Ren no entendía lo que estaba pasando...lo que le pasaba, acaso el también lo deseaba.  
  
Horo se acercó más y más, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de los labios del chino y...lo besó lentamente (no quiso profundizar el besó por miedo a la reacción de su amante). Estaba disfrutando de esos labios, de su sabor, se sentía tan bien que deseba que durara por siempre. Hasta que...Ren se separó bruscamente estampándolo contra la puerta de su habitación y le dijo:  
  
-Qué rayos crees que haces!!!!  
  
-Qué ...no te gustó?  
  
-...por supuesto que no!!1- mintió Ren ya que el lo había disfrutado tanto o más que su koi.  
  
-...  
  
-Contéstame!!!  
  
-Ren...yo...lo siento...es...que yo...  
  
-Tú qué...por qué demonios hiciste eso!!!  
  
-Es que...yo...TE AMO ...Ren.  
  
-...  
  
-Ren, di algo, por favor!!!  
  
-Horo...yo...  
  
-No digas nada, entiendo, tu...-Horo no terminó de hablar y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Una vez allí se puso a llorar y se dijo a sí mismo:  
  
-ESTÚPIDO, soy un ESTÚPIDO, Cómo pude pensar que ÉL se fijaría en mí.  
  
Mientras tanto Ren se hallaba en su cuarto pensando -Qué rayos es lo que me está pasando. Acaso me gustó? Nooo. Cómo a mí, al GRAN REN TAO le va a pasar algo así con UN HOMBRE. Bueno tal vez con un hombre sí, pero...HORO-HORO? NO...no puede ser, si el siempre me está fastidiando. Aunque...no besa nada mal. En qué rayos estoy pensando???no, no puede ser...yo...YO...AMO A HORO!!!  
  
Ren se pasó la mitad de la noche pensando que hacer. Él lo amaba pero...no podía, simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho de estar con UN HOMBRE. Si, ya lo había decidido, se iría. Era lo mejor, debía hacerlo.  
  
Juntó sus cosas haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar al shaman de hielo. No podía verlo, porque...si lo hacía no podría dejarlo. Y así lo hizo, se fue sin despedidas y sin mirar atrás.  
  
Era de día, Horo-Horo se despertó y decidió ir a hablar con Ren. Se dirigió a su cuarto y golpeó la puerta, pero...nadie contestó; por lo que Horokeu abrió la puerta ingresando a la habitación:  
  
-Ren...Ren.  
  
No podía ser, Ren no estaba. Lo buscó por todas partes: se fijó en todas y en cada una de las habitaciones de la pensión, e incluso lo buscó en los alrededores de la zona. Pero era inútil el chico chino se había ido...lo había dejado.  
  
-TONTO, ESTÚPIDO...soy un ESTÚPIDO. Por qué?? Por qué no pude contenerme???. Por qué lo tuve que besar??? LO PERDÏ, LO PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE. RENNNNN!!!!!  
  
El ainu calló de rodillas y se puso a llorar.  
  
******FIN DEL FLASH BACK******  
  
*************************************************************************** Fin del capítulo  
  
Qué pasará??? Horo volverá a ver a Ren???? Podrán estar juntos????  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.  
  
Manden reeeeeviiiiuuuuwsssss!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se despide, su autora  
  
NASH366 


	3. Una llamada inesperada

¿Un amor imposible?  
  
En el capítulo anterior: No podía ser Ren no estaba, lo buscó por todas partes: Se fijó en cada cuarto, en cada habitación, incluso en los alrededores de la pensión. Pero era inútil, Ren se había ido...lo había abandonado. -TONTO, ESTÚPIDO...soy un ESTÚPIDO. Por qué? Por qué no pude controlarme?. Por qué lo tuve que besar?  
  
LO PERDÍ,LO PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE, REEEN...  
  
El ainu cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar.  
  
********Fin del flashback*********  
  
Capítulo 3: Una llamada inesperada  
  
Mientras tanto en China Ren se hallaba hablando con su hermana:  
  
NO, Jun. No voy a hacerlo. Pero, Ren!!! No, no voy a volver...no puedo. Pero Ren...acaso tu no lo amas. Claro que lo amo. Es por eso que no voy a volver. No te entiendo. El... me debe odiar...por haberlo abandonado de esa manera. Eso no lo sabes...y no lo sabrás sino lo ves. No importa, no iré. El seguro me odia y no soportaría que me lo diga. Ren. BASTA!!! No insistas Jun, ya lo he decidido.  
  
Jun conocía bien a su hermano, por lo que sabía cuán orgulloso y terco era. Entonces decidió intervenir en el asunto. Si él no haría nada, ella lo haría por él.  
  
Al otro día en la pensión Asakura todos se levantaron para desayunar. Cuando estaban desayunando sonó el teléfono. Horo-Horo atendió:  
  
Jun!!! Horo-Horo, menos mal que te encuentro. Por qué? Pasa algo? Ren está bien? NO, Ren está mal, debes venir inmediatamente!!! El te necesita-dijo Jun tristemente. Pero que pasó? No hay tiempo para explicaciones Horo. Tú tan solo ve al aeropuerto, yo mandare a alguien para recogerte. Esta bien-dijo Horo-Horo muy preocupado. Juntó sus cosas lo más rápido posible y con mucho cuidado para que nadie lo escuchara. Luego se fue sin decirle nada a nadie- excepto a Yho.  
  
Una vez en el aeropuerto unos hombres que trabajaban para la familia de las Tao lo acompañaron a Horo en el viaje hasta llegar a la mansión donde vivía Ren...  
  
Cuando Horo-Horo llegó a la mansión de los Tao ya era muy llegada la noche. Jun invitó a pasar a Horo-Horo y le dijo:  
  
- Hola, Horo. Menos mal que llegaste!!! Cómo está Ren? Está bien? Qué le pasó?- Dijo Horo-Horo con un tono muy preocupado. Tranquilízate. Estoy segura que ahora que estás aquí se pondrá muy bien.- Pasa Horo-horo.  
  
Horo entró a la mansión. No aguantaba más necesitaba saber que la pasaba a Ren y Jun no le decía nada. Necesitaba saber...  
  
Jun. Cómo está él??? Por favor dime!!! Mejor porque no lo vas a ver. Está en su cuarto. Gracias.  
  
Horo-Horo subió las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Ren. Golpeó la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Horo-Horo preocupado entro a la habitación...y ahí estaba Ren...durmiendo. Horo-Horo se acercó a él y lo observó dormir. Se veia tan KAWAI (lindo)!!! Dormía placidamente, parecía un niñito. Su cara reflejaba inocencia y paz. Horo-Horo decidío despertar a su amado:  
  
Ren...-Susurro el ainu sentándose al lado de Su Ren. Horo...Horo-Dijo Ren aún durmiendo y sonrió. Horo-Horo se acercó aún más a él y le acarició su cabello muy suavemente.  
  
Ren al sentir el contacto de la mano del shaman de Hokkaido con sus cabellos abrió levemente los ojos. Al ver que Horo-Horo se hallaba a su lado se incorporó y dijo:  
  
Horo-Horo...Qué hacés aquí?- Ren se sonrojó. Tu hermana me dijo que stabas mal y que me necesitabas...y vine a verte. Estás bien? ESA METIDA!!!- Pensó Ren. Ren...Qué pasa? Nada... no pasa nada. Estaba muy preocupado por vos. En serio?!!! Por supuesto que si...como no estarlo si yo te amo. ... Lo siento...No debí decirlo. Baka!!!- Susurro Ren acercandose a Horo-horo. Ren... Shhh- Ren acarició el rostro del peliazul acercando su boca a la suya, fundiendo sus labios en un suave y tierno beso. Yo también te amo Horo!!!- Dijo el chico de la púa una vez que sus labios se hallaban separados. Tú me amas? Pregunto Horokeu asombrado. Sí. Y me alegra que hayas venido. A mi también- Horo-Horo volvió a besar a Ren suavemente al principio y luego con más intensidad, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran. Horo-Horo, acariciaba el torso desnudo de su amante ( ya que Ren siempre dormía sin remera). Mientras este le acariciaba la nuca suavemente profundizando el beso. El ainu pasó de la boca de su koi a su cuello lentamente, besándolo con mucha suavidad.  
  
Acuéstate- Dijo Horo-Horo susurrando.  
  
Ren obedeció al instante. Horo se encontraba sobre su amado besándo su cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho. Luego comenzó a besar sus hombros, su pecho. Y al mismo tiempo acariciaba, masajeaba y estrujaba sus pezones suavemente y luego con más fuerza. Esto hizo que Ren se estremeciera, dejando salir de sus labios un gemido de placer. . Horo siguió con su tarea de estimular a Ren. Recibiendo esos deliciosos gemidos en agradecimiento. Horo bajó hasta el miembro del chino que estaba completamente erecto debido a los estímulos que recibia por parte de su ainu. Horo despojó a Ren del resto de sus prendas, esas prendas que molestaban tanto en "ese" momento en particular. El peliazul acerco su rostro al miembro de su amado, y lentamente lo introdujo en su boca. Ren gemió de placer. Horo subía y bajaba lenta y suavemente con su boca, sintiendo el delicioso sabor de su koi. Horo sentía que estaba en el cielo. Ren gemía cada vez más fuerte. Horo poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad. Ren no aguantaba más sentía que iba a explotar.  
  
Horo...Horo...no- decía el chico chino con dificultad-no...podré retenerlo más...para...por favor.  
  
Horo-Horo no le hizo caso a Ren, al contrario cada vez subía y bajaba con mayor velocidad ayudándose con sus manos. Ren gamía más y más fuerte, hasta que soltó un gemido más fuerte que todos los anteriores y explotó en la boca de su amante. El ainu retiró su boca del miembro de su koi mirandolo y sonriéndole se acercó a la boca de su amante y lo besó.  
  
Ahora serás tú el que disfrute- Dijo Ren seductoramente, mientras empujaba a su amante hasta cambiar posiciones.  
  
Ahora era Horo-Horo el que se encontraba abajo. EL chico de la púa comenzó a besarlo. Primero besó sus labios apasionadamente explorando la boca de su amante con su lengua. Se sentía tan bien!!! Luego besó su oreja, su cuello. Mientras acariciaba el pecho y el abdomen del ainu por debajo de su remera. Ren lo besó inclinándolo haciendo que se sentara; al mismo tiempo sus manos se deslizaban, acariciando su pecho y luego bajaron hasta su abdomen. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar tan deseado. Introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa del ainu, y comenzó a masajear su miembro sintiendo como este se iba hinchando a medida que estimulaba a Horo besándolo, acariciándolo. Éste gemía de placer. Ren le sacó el short y los boxers, dejando al ainu completamente desnudo!!!. El chino comenzó a besar y a acariciar el miembro de su koi haciéndolo gemir. Ren...Ren...- Dijo Horo-Horo. Qué...Qué pasa? Para...por favor. Por qué? Quiero...sentirte...dentro de mí. Estás seguro? Sí, quiero sentirte y que tu me sientas. Quiero que seamos uno. De acuerdo- Dijo Ren.  
  
Ren besó a su koi y con mucho cuidado introdujo un dedo en su entrada, luego un segundo y finalmente un tercero. Preparándolo, estimulándolo para la penetración. El ainu al sentir la invasión a su cuerpo se abrazó a su koi para disminuir la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Una vez que el chino sintió que el peliazul estaba listo separo sus piernas y se preparó para hacerle el amor a su koi.  
  
Pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros- Pidió el chico de la púa dulcemente. Esta bien- El ainu obedeció. Estás seguro de esto? Sí, muy seguro.  
  
Ren beso a su amante dulcemente. Y coloco su miembro en la entrada de su koi y se introdujo en él con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo.  
  
Estás bien?- pregunto Ren preocupado por su ainu. Temía mucho miedo de lastimarlo. Sí...No te detengas...Me gusta...me gusta mucho. Ren comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de su koi. Horo gemía de placer. Esto incentivó al chino y comenzó a acelerar los movimientos. Ambos gemian de placer, se sentía tan bien. Se sentían unidos como nunca, era como si fueran una misma persona.  
  
Ren miraba como entraba y salía su miembro del cuerpo de su amante. Era algo único, era otro mundo. Se sentía en el paraíso. Era tan espectacular. Se sentía tan bien al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su ainu. Cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido. Entonces tomó el miembro de su novio con sus manos y comenzó a subir a bajarlo rápidamente, mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo de Horo, siguiendo el ritmo sincronizando los movimientos. Hasta que ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido y explotaron. Uno dentro del cuerpo de su amante y el otro en la mano de su koi y sobre el abdomen de ambos. Ren se acerco a Horo-Horo y lo besó tiernamente.  
  
Te amo, Horo- Le dijo el chico de la púa al ainu en su oido. Yo también te amo, Ren.  
  
Ambos estaban muy agotados. Se cubrieron con las sábanas y se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.  
  
Al otro día...  
  
******Fin del capítulo******* ***************************************************** Notas de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado ente nuevo capítulo que tanto tardo en llegar. Les pido disculpas por la demora pero es que me agarro la vagancia.  
  
Pero ya estoy de vuelta!!!!  
  
Les agradezco mucho a los que me mandaron reviews. Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado mi fic!!!!  
  
Y a los que no mandaron reviews solo les digo esto: Manden, mándenme muchos reviews, porque sino me desanimo y me agarra la vagancia. Jajajaja  
  
La verdad no pensaba continuar este fic. Pero un amigo me pidió que lo continúe así que S.A.T.A.N.I.C. Este nuevo capítulo está dedicado a vos!!!!. Espero que te guste.  
  
Chauuuuuuuuuuu a todos!!!!! Manden reviews.  
  
Nash 366 


End file.
